I'm Not a Gay!
by kaihuntrash
Summary: Sehun bersikeras kalau dia adalah straight. Namun kedatangan Jongin sebagai teman sekamarnya yang baru menggoyahkan seluruh prinsipnya.[Oneshot Kaihun / Kai x Hun / YAOI / adegan ehem ehem (Rated M) / AU / DLDR]


**I'm Not a Gay!**

.

Kaihun fanfiction

Rated : M!

Genre : lil' bit humor, romance

DormitorySchool!AU

.

Warning :

This is **YAOI** with **uke Sehun**. Jadi jika kalian tidak suka **please keep off from my story**. I've noticed you, bruh.

 **SMUT INSIDE! BE CAREFUL!** (?)

.

Oke, sekian bacotnya.

selamat menikmati~

.

* * *

.

Tinggal di asrama sekolah khusus laki-laki, mengharuskan Sehun memiliki beberapa pertahanan diri.

Satu, harus konsisten.

Dan kedua, harus memiliki prinsip.

.

Lantas, apa hubungannya dua poin tersebut dengan asrama laki-laki?

.

Sehun tidak ingin jadi _menyimpang._ Ia masih konsisten untuk menyukai perempuan.

Masa jeruk makan jeruk? Itu prinsip Sehun.

.

Sudah banyak teman-temannya yang lurus jadi menyimpang. Penyebabnya karena tidak ada satupun perempuan di sekolah ini. Kecuali satu guru penjaga perpustakaan. Itupun sudah terlalu berumur.

Selain itu, banyak laki-laki cantik di asramanya ini. Contohnya saja Luhan. Sehun pikir, dia adalah jelmaan wanita yang terperangkap dalam tubuh laki-laki sok _manly_.

.

Karena dua faktor itulah, banyak yang memilih untuk menyimpang. Beberapa dari mereka melakukan itu untuk memuaskan hasrat mereka. Dan sisanya berdalih saling mencintai.

.

Namun akhir-akhir ini, ada yang mencoba untuk merusak prinsip Sehun dan menggoyahkan tiang pertahanannya.

Dia adalah si murid baru yang satu kamar dengannya. Dia, Kim Jongin yang biadab dan kurang ajar.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang indah di sebuah _Boarding School_ khusus laki-laki yang ternama di Korea Selatan. Burung-burung berterbangan di sekitarnya dan berkicau riang. Binatang lain pun turut bergembira menyambut hangatnya sinar mentari yang masih sungkan menampakkan dirinya.

Namun, keindahan dan kenyamanan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Terutama bagi penghuni kamar nomor 124.

.

"Sialan kau! Pergi!"

"Aku mau mandi. Apa itu salah?"

"Tunggu aku selesai dulu, bodoh!"

"Kenapa aku harus? Kita kan sesama laki-laki. Lagipula, kalau bergantian seperti itu kita bisa telat."

Sehun menggeram kesal. Tangannya memegang erat tirai penutup untuk melindungi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Kita? Apa maksudmu dengan kita?"

"Ya kita berdua lah, apalagi?"

Sehun mendengus, lalu menunduk untuk mengambil botol _shampoo_. Kemudian melemparnya pada Jongin.

"Hup!"

Jongin menyeringai. Botol _shampoo_ tersebut mendarat mulus di tangannya. Sehun mencoba untuk tidak meledak saat melihat seringai menyebalkan Jongin. Ia menghela nafas pelan.

"Kim Jongin, aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu, oke? Jadi tolong, keluarlah dari kamar mandi ini dan tunggu aku hingga selesai. Mengerti?" Ucap Sehun penuh penekanan di tiap-tiap katanya.

Jongin terkekeh, entah apa yang lucu.

"Baiklah, Tuan Oh. Nah, ambil ini."

Jongin melempar balik botol _shampoo_ tadi pada Sehun. Dengan sigap, Sehun menangkapnya.

"Jangan lama-lama di dalam. Jangan luluran ya."

"Dalam hitungan ketiga dan kau tak juga keluar, habislah kau."

"Ow~takutnya aku~"

Jongin terkekeh-kekeh geli kemudian melenggang pergi dari situ sebelum Sehun kembali melemparinya dengan botol _shampoo._

"Dasar hitam mesum!" Teriak Sehun geram.

.

Begitulah siklus hidup seorang Oh Sehun. Pagi, siang, sore, malam, kapanpun dan dimanapun ia bertemu Jongin, maka akan ada pertempuran seru. Terlebih lagi mereka satu kamar. Tetangga sebelah hanya bisa tutup telinga kalau teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar dari kamar Sehun dan Jongin.

.

Semua ini berawal dari satu bulan yang lalu. Ketika Sehun mendengar desas-desus adanya murid baru, Sehun sih masa bodoh dengan semua itu, toh tak ada untungnya juga baginya membicarakan si murid baru.

Ternyata, anak baru itu akan menempati kamarnya, yang berarti ia mendapat teman sekamarㅡselama satu tahun ia tinggal sendirian di asrama.

Sehun awalnya mencoba untuk beramah tamah dan berbaik hati pada anak baru yang saat itu ia ketahui bernama Kim Jongin. Tapi anak itu kurang ajar sekali. Dan _menyimpang. Well_ , Sehun tahu menyimpang di asrama sekolahnya ini bukanlah hal yang tabu lagi dan Sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah, anak ini tertarik padanya.

Jongin memang tidak mengatakan secara gamblang kalau ia menyukai Sehun. Tapi Sehun dapat mengendusnya lewat perilaku kurang ajarnya.

Yang paling mengerikan adalah, Jongin pernah mendorongnya ke dalam kamar mandi dan hampir melakukan yang _iya-iya_ terhadapnya, jika saja Sehun tidak sigap menendang aset masa depan seorang Kim Jongin. Dan menghadiahkan jeritan pilu dari pemuda _tan_ itu. Meski begitu, Jongin tidak pernah jera untuk menggoda pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

Karena menggoda anak itu adalah hobi baru untuk Jongin. Ya, walaupun anak itu sudah menendang _anunya_ dan sakitnya menetap hingga empat hari kedepanㅡSehun atlet _taekwondo_ yang cukup hebat disini, asal kalian tahuㅡJongin tetap keukeuh menggoda sekaligus melakukan pendekatan pada anak itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin kadang muak melihat Sehun yang sok-sokan menunjukkan pada dirinya kalau dia itu lurus. Benar-benar lurus.

Sehun sering menelepon gadis yang dikencaninya saat mereka berada dikamar berdua. Dengan sengaja Sehun mengeraskan suaranya. Jongin tahu Sehun sengaja melakukannya.

Selain itu, Sehun sering pulang larut malamㅡmelalui jendelaㅡ setelah berkencan dengan gadis-gadis yang tak ingin Jongin ketahui. Kalau dia berani lewat pintu, sudah dapat dipastikan kalau besoknya Sehun sudah didepak dari sekolah ini. Sehun harus berterimakasih padanya karena sudah berbaik hati untuk tidak mengadukannya kepada kepala asrama.

.

Serius, itu memuakkan bagi dirinya.

Sok _straight_ , cih.

.

.

Seperti malam ini, Jongin ditinggal sendirian sejak jarum jam menunjuk ke angka 7. Dan ini malam minggu. Dan Jongin hanya diam di kamar tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang lebih bermanfaat.

Jongin merasa sangat bosan juga jenuh.

Mau tidur, tapi ia tidak mengantuk.

Mau makan, tapi ia baru saja makan.

Membaca komikㅡaha, komik!

.

Jongin bangkit dari tidurannya lalu berjalan menuju rak buku milik Sehun. Sehun punya banyak komik.

Jongin memilah-milah serial komik yang ingin dibacanya. Namun ia menemukan keganjalan.

"Hm? Apa ini?"

Ia tertarik untuk mengambil sebuah buku yang tampak mencolok. Buku tipis yang terselip diantara buku-buku komik yang cetakannya tebal.

Ia membuka halaman covernya. Dan menemukan nama _Oh Sehun_ tertulis di buku itu.

"Pfft..anak itu punya buku harian juga ternyata."

Jongin terkikik menyadari kalau Sehun ternyata punya sisi lain disamping sisi galaknya. Lucu sekali.

.

 ** _2/4/20xx_**

 ** _Hai. Haruskah aku memanggilmu seperti, 'Dear diary'? ewh, menjijikan._**

 ** _Baiklah. Karena ini pertama kalinya aku menulis semacam ini, aku hanya akan memberimu nama._**

 ** _Ku namai kau, jurnal._**

 ** _._**

 ** _3/4/20xx_**

 ** _Hei, tahu tidak? Semua teman-teman seperjuanganku berubah menjadi kaum lgbt. Bukannya aku homophobic, tapi entahlah. Aku tidak ingin seperti mereka. Sayang sekali, diluar sana kan masih banyak gadis-gadis yang cantik juga seksi, uh. Kenapa mereka mau menyukai manusia yang juga memiliki senjata yang sama. Kau tahu maksudku._**

 ** _Aku harus tetap pada pendirianku. Harus._**

 _._

Jongin tertawa,"Oh, kuat juga pendirianmu. Lihat saja nanti."

.

 ** _12/4/20xx_**

 ** _Lama juga ya aku tidak menulis. Baiklah, ini adalah hari ulang tahunku. Chanyeol hyung, Junmyeon hyung dan Yifan hyung mentraktirku makan sepuasnya. Ah~menyenangkan sekali._**

 ** _Dan lagi, aku mendapatkan teman sekamar. Aku tinggal sendirian selama satu tahun disini. Akhirnya aku mendapat teman. Kuharap dia orang baik dan kami bisa berteman baik kedepannya._**

 ** _Namanya Kim Jongin. Dia kelihatan baik, tak berbahaya. Dia mengajakku berbincang ringan dan memberikanku beberapa makanan enak! Kkkk~_**

 _._

Jongin terkekeh geli,"Apa aku harus memberimu makanan enak agar menyukaiku? Hahaha~"

.

 ** _15/4/20xx_**

 _ **Tiga hari ini, aku merasakan aura berbeda dari Kim Jongin itu. Dia terlihat aneh. Dan mulai kelihatan berbahaya. Aku jadi takut dengannya**._

 ** _._**

 ** _16/4/20xx_**

 ** _Sialan! Jongin itu gay! Shit! Shit!_**

 ** _Dan dia tertarik padaku! Oh my goodness!_**

 ** _Seandainya dia tak tertarik padaku, aku tidak akan terlalu mempermasalahkan itu._**

 ** _Aku menyesal berbuat baik padanya hari itu._**

 _._

Bukannya marah atau tersinggung, Jongin justru terpingkal membacanya. Seolah-olah ia sedang membaca cerita humor yang menggelitik.

"Menarik sekali."

.

 _2 **0/4/20xx**_

 ** _Ya Tuhan, aku tahu aku punya banyak dosa dan juga aku jarang berdoa padamu. Ampuni aku Ya Tuhan._**

 ** _TAPI KENAPA? KENAPA AKU HARUS MENGALAMI INI YA AMPUN._**

 ** _Si hitam itu hampir memperkosaku di kamar mandi jika saja aku tidak menendang aset masa depannya itu. HAHAHAHA. Rasakan itu. Diberkatilah kemampuan taekwondo-ku ini._**

 ** _Kasihan sih sebenarnya. Tapi itu adalah ganjaran yang setimpal atas perbuatannya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin memenggal kemaluannya itu dengan katana milik Tao._**

 _._

"Sialan. Kau akan menyesal jika memenggal milikku ini, sayang."

.

 ** _21/4/20xx_**

 ** _Kelakuannya makin menjadi. Aku muak sekali. Ingin rasanya aku mengusirnya dari sini._**

 ** _Sehun, Oh Sehun, kuatkanlah pendirianmu. Dan bersabarlah._**

 ** _Ah, religius sekali kau, Sehun. Pasti gara-gara diceramahi Junmyeon hyung dan Siwon sunbae full day tadi._**

 ** _._**

 ** _22/4/20xx_**

 ** _Ahh~aku menemukan gadis cantik di social media ku. Ugh, dia bahkan lebih cantik dari Yoona noona dari Girl's Generation sekalipun._**

 ** _Aku mengajaknya bertukar nomor telepon tadi. Dan aku mengajaknya untuk bertemu malam ini, dan ia menerimanya._**

 ** _Tunggu aku, cantik~_**

 ** _P.s: nikmati kesendirianmu, hitam._**

 _._

"Cih, sempat-sempatnya dia mengejekku disini."

.

 ** _23/4/20xx_**

 ** _Namanya adalah Hyemi. Dia sekolah di School of Performance Art, singkatnya SOPA. Dia berada di tingkat akhir, yang berarti dia lebih tua dariku._**

 ** _Ternyata dia menyenangkan sekali. Aku mengajaknya makan,lalu kami pergi ke taman bermain dan berkeliling hingga aku lupa waktu._**

 ** _Aku mengantarnya pulang, dan aku mengendarai motor pinjaman itu ke asrama. Tak usah tanya ini motor siapa._**

 ** _Aku masuk ke asrama lewat belakang, aku nekat memanjat pohon yang tingginya sampai ke kamar asramaku di lantai dua. dan setelah itu aku mati-matian menggedor jendela agar Jongin bangun dan membukakan jendela itu untukku._**

 ** _Lewat pintu?_**

 ** _Tidak terimakasih._** ** _Aku masih ingin hidup._**

 _._

Itu adalah tulisan terakhir Sehun.

"Baiklah, _girl_. Kau akan menyesal karena mengencani Sehun."

Jongin punya ide yang cemerlang. Ia menyeringai kecil, lalu menjauh dari rak buku ituㅡdengan tangannya yang masih memegang buku harian Sehun.

Kemudian melirik ke arah jam. Jam 10:15. Sebentar lagi Sehun akan pulang. Jongin pun menelusup ke tempat tidurnya dan menyimpan buku harian Sehun.

Iseng sedikit, tidak apa, 'kan?

.

.

"Ugh,"

Sehun memasukkan kakinya melalui lubang jendela. Disusul oleh kaki lainnya, kemudian badannya dan kepalanya. Ia sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya dengan keadaan selamat.

"Hah~capek sebenarnya lewat jendela."

Sehun melepas sepatunya, lalu melirik ke arah tempat tidur Jongin.

"Oh, sudah tidur? Baguslah."

Usai merapikan sepatu dan berganti baju, Sehun mendekati ranjang Jongin, memastikan dia benar-benar tidur. Ia mengangguk pelan, _aman._

Bagaikan seorang pencuri, ia berjalan perlahan menuju rak bukunya. Ia memilah buku-buku disitu.

"Jurnalku mana?"

Ia mencoba untuk tenang dan kembali memilah buku-buku komiknya, siapa tahu bukunya terselip di dalam komik.

"Tapi aku yakin sekali menaruhnya disini kemarin.."

Wajahnya mengeruh, ia takut Jongin tahu tentang jurnalnya itu. Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya tampannya ini kalau Jongin tahu semua rahasianya disitu.

"Mencari ini?"

Sehun berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara Jongin. Ia berbalik dan mata sipitnya membola ketika ia melihat Jongin memegang jurnalnya.

"K-kau.. kau!"

"Aku apa? Hm?"

Tangan Sehun mengepal dan wajahnya memerah antara malu dan marah.

"Beraninya kau mengambil jurnalku!"

Sehun mendekat, kemudian ia meraih buku itu. Namun Jongin dengan gesit menyimpan buku itu dibalik badannya.

"Kembalikan!"

"Tidak."

"Ya! Kembalikan, kumohon."

 _Menyenangkan_ , pikir Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau berikan aku satu ciuman? Dan aku akan mengembalikan ini."

"Kau gila!"

Jongin tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Sementara Sehun yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya membuang muka. Sedikit memikirkan tawaran menyebalkan itu.

Jurnal itu adalah aibnya, aset berharganya yang selama ini selalu ia sembunyikan dari semua orang.

Dan kini, hitam ini mengetahui semuanya. Ini berbahaya. Juga mengancam harga dirinya terhadap Jongin.

"Aku sudah baca semua loh~" tambah Jongin mengompori Sehun.

Sehun masih betah memalingkan mukanya, padahal lehernya sudah sakit karena menelengkan kepala sedari tadi.

"Kau keberatan? Ah, mau kuganti persyaratannya?"

Sehun melirik, sedikit tertarik akan keringanan yang diberikan Jongin. Jongin menyeringai kecil.

"Menarilah. Aku tahu kau juga pandai menari."

Sehun tersenyum kecil, menari? Ah, kecil!

.

 _Baiklah, aku akan menari._

 _._

"Lakukan tarian _striptease_ didepanku."

Sehun mendelik, "Apa?!"

"Itu adalah keringan untukmu. Tak ada keringanan lainnya lagi, Sehunnie~"

"Tapi kenapa harus _striptease_? Aku bisa yang lainnya! _Poppin_ '? _Ballet_? _Break dance_? _Free style dance_? Apapun itu tapi jangan striptease!"

"Ti-dak. Lakukan atau buku ini takkan ku kembalikan."

"Brengsek. Kau biadab. Sialan." Umpat Sehun dongkol. Sementara Jongin hanya tertawa-tawa menanggapi umpatan Sehun padanya.

Sehun mundur empat langkah. Dia hanya diam berdiri bagaikan orang yang tak niat hidup.

"Kau mau menari?"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Sehun kembali berjalan mundur hingga ia terduduk di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Lalu membelakangi Jongin dan membungkus dirinya dalam selimut.

Jongin menaruh bukunya lalu berjalan ke ranjang Sehun. Dengan segera ia membalik Sehun serta membuka paksa selimutnya.

"Jika kau tak ingin menari untukku, biar aku menari untukmu di atas sini."

Jongin menyeringai, lalu menyambar bibir tipis Sehun.

Sehun memberontak, mencoba melepas cekalan Jongin pada tangannya.

.

Suhu tubuh mereka meningkat. Pendingin ruangan seolah musnah sekarang.

Pergulatan panas mereka berlanjut. Namun Sehun tetap keras kepala untuk menolak kedatangan Jongin dalam mulutnya. Ia mengunci rapat bibirnya, tak peduli kini Jongin berusaha untuk menggelitik bibirnya serta tangannya yang mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

Jongin berhenti, lalu menyandarkan dahinya pada dahi Sehun.

"Kita buktikan disini. Apa benar kau seorang penganut _straigt_ sejati? Atau justru kau banting stir menjadi _gay_ setelah ini?"

Sehun merinding saat tangan kasar Jongin mengusap perutnya. Rasanya aneh sekali. seperti di sengat listrik.

Jongin mulai mencium bibir Sehun lagi, dengan lebih lembut agar Sehun terlarut dalam permainannya. Lidahnya menyelip diantara belahan bibirnya yang tipis. Sehun mendorong-dorong lidah Jongin yang ingin menerobos masuk begitupun sebaliknya.

"Unhh.."

Satu erangan lolos saat Jongin berhasil memenangkan pergulatan lidah dan menggelitik langit mulut Sehun. Tanpa Sehun sadari, tangannya memeluk leher Jongin dan meremas-remas rambutnya. Jongin menyeringai kemudian menghisap lidah Sehun keras.

"Mmhh..!"

Lemas. Tubuh Sehun lemas sekali sekarang. Berkebalikan dengan bagian bawahnya yang mulai bangkit.

.

Sehun mendorong kasar bahu Jongin. Ia terengah, wajahnya memerah. Sisi malaikatnya berkata ini salah, namun sisi iblisnya lebih mendominasi. Hingga berujung dengan dirinya yang kembali menyatukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam pertarungan sengit.

Tangan Jongin mulai melepas kancing kemeja Sehun satu persatu. Dengan gerakan perlahan, Jongin mengusap dada dan perut Sehun hingga empunya menggeliat bagaikan cacing kepanasan.

Jongin mencubit puting Sehun yang mulai mengeras. Sehun meremas rambut hitam Jongin. Dan menjadi jambakan ketika Jongin memelintirnya lalu menariknya dengan keras. Ciuman mereka terlepas dan Sehun terengah.

"Lihatlah. Kau sudah kalah dariku. Dan oh! Kau adalah _submissive_ -ku. Alias kaulah ukenya."

"Seandainya pun aku seorang _gay_ , aku tak ingin jadi uke. Aku adalah semenya!"

Jongin mengangkat alisnya,"Oh ya? Kau yakin?"

Cubit.

"Nghh! T-tentu saja yakin."

"Yakin? Seratus persen?"

Cubit. Tekan.

"Unghh..Yakin!"

"Keras kepala."

Sehun menahan desahannya saat Jongin mengulum putingnya seperti bayi kelaparan. Lalu menyedotnya keras, berharap ada setitik susu keluar dari sana walau ia tahu mustahil adanya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya keras keras saat tangan menganggur Jongin memainkan yang satunya.

Yang satu dihisap-hisap dan satunya lagi dipelintir kuat.

Jongin benar-benar brengsek.

.

.

"Unghh..aah!"

Sehun menggigiti bantal saat merasakan mulut Jongin dibawah sana mengulum penisnya.

"J-jonghh…ahh!"

Kepala Sehun mendongak menerima getaran di bawah sana. Jongin dengan terampil menghisap-hisap kejantanannya yang sekeras kayu, kemudian tangannya meremas-remas _testis_ Sehun yang makin mengetat. Jemari kakinya melengkung menahan semua kenikmatan yang diterimanya.

"Aku..a-akuㅡahh! AhhㅡJonghh!"

Puncaknya sampai dan ia menyemburkan sarinya dengan keras, menghantam anak tekak Jongin. Jongin tidak menunjukkan reaksi hendak muntah, melainkan menelannya seolah itu adalah madu dari surga.

Sehun melemas, mengatur nafasnya sekaligus menikmati pasca orgasme nya yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana? Masih mengaku _straight_? Atau mengaku kalau kau adalah seme setelah mendesah-desah dibawah kendaliku?"

Sehun tersadar lalu melingkupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Wajahnya masih memerah.

Ia tak menjawab, lalu berbalik membelakangi Jongin.

"Kau pikir ini sudah berakhir? Belum, sayang." Bisik Jongin tepat di telinga Sehun lalu menggigitnya lembut serta menjilati daun telinganya. Tangannya menarik tangan Sehun, mengarahkannya ke celana tidurnya yang menggembung. Mata Sehun membulat horror. Seberapa besar milik Jongin?

"Kau merasakannya? Hm?"

Jongin meremas jemari Sehun yang masih berada di depan selangkangannya. Lalu memejamkan matanya dan menggeram pelan. Sementara Sehun mencoba menerka-nerka berapa ukuran Jongin.

.

Bibir Jongin mulai menginvasi leher putih Sehun. Ia menyesap kuat kulit lehernya hingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan.

"Kau milikku." Bisik Jongin lalu memberikan tanda di bawah telinga Sehun.

"Uhhn.."

Sehun gelisah, kegerahan karena selimut masih membungkus tubuhnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Jonginㅡentah kapanㅡsudah menanggalkan celananya serta dalamannya. Dan kini tengah menekan-nekan penis Sehun dengan penisnya, lalu menggesekkannya. Membuat Sehun mengejang dan mendesah keenakan.

"Ahh..t-tidakh..ini berbahaya.."

"Apa yang berbahaya, hm?" Tanya Jongin dibalik lenguhan nikmatnya.

"Kau."

"Aku tahu itu." Sahut jongin lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sehun.

Sehun mulai kesal karena Jongin hanya menggesekkan penis mereka berdua sedari tadi. Ia ingin lebih.

Sehun pun melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Jongin dan menambah intensitas gesekkan keduanya. Mencari kenikmatan sendiri.

"ahh..ahh..mhmm.."

Jongin menahan pinggul Sehun agar berhenti. Sehun mengerang protes.

"Aku tidak punya _lube_." Ujar Jongin.

Tanpa banyak cakap, Sehun bangkit dan menghadapi kejantanan Jongin yang berdiri kokoh. Lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya yang ternyata tak dapat menampung keseluruhan kejantanan pemuda tan ini. Mulut dan tangannya sibuk menyalurkan kenikmatan pada penis Jongin.

"Ahh..mulai berani, baby-ku ini.."

Sehun menyudahinya, lalu meludah diatas penis Jongin dan melumurinya, membuatnya jadi mengilap diterpa cahaya lampu.

"Langsung saja ya,"

Jongin menyejajarkan wajah mereka berdua, menyelami keping hazel yang kini terselimuti oleh kabut nafsu. Ia menggesekkan penisnya pada lubang berkedut Sehun.

"Jonghh.."

Sehun bergerak gelisah, mendorong-dorong pinggulnya agar penis Jongin segera masuk.

Jongin menampar pantat berisi Sehun hingga empunya menjerit. Mengambil kesempatan, Jongin segera mendorong habis penisnya hingga ke pangkal. Sehun menjerit kesakitan. Sebulir air mata jatuh dan Jongin segera menciumi matanya.

"Sakit?"

"Menurutmu bagaimana?" sahutnya ketus.

"Ini akan jadi menyenangkanㅡugh, kau ketat sekali. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Sakit sekali. Rasanya aneh dan penuh sekaㅡakh! P-pelanhh! Uhh..ahh..ahhh!"

Sehun menjerit saat Jongin mulai bergerak dengan cepat dibawah sana. Ia terhentak-hentak dan mendesah kesakitan. Kulitnya seperti terkoyak saat ini tapi tak dapat dipungkiri, ia menyukainya.

Erangan kesakitan berubah menjadi jeritan nikmat tak terelakkan.

"Ahh..yaahh..ouhh! I-itu dia!"

"Sialan, kau menjepitku erat, Sehun!"

Jongin menusuk tempat yang sama berkali-kali. Sehun kelimpungan saat tangan Jongin mengocok penisnya serta mengulum putingnya berantakan.

Hentakan Jongin menjadi lebih keras dan cepat. Sehun mencengkeram erat _bed cover_ yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Suara kulit yang saling beradu membuat gairah mereka memuncak.

"Nghh..nyahh! ahh! Jonghh..aku sudahㅡmmh..dekat! ohh..yahh!"

Jongin mencium bibir Sehun yang membengkak dan menghisapnya hingga Sehun mengerang. Jongin yang merasakan lubang Sehun makin menyempit dan seolah memakan habis penisnya pun menyentak keras hingga tubuh Sehun melengkung.

"Mhmm..nghh...nghh.."

Sehun mendorong Jongin dan memeluk lehernya saat orgasmenya sudah diujung tanduk. Ia menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan dengan arah tusukkan Jongin.

"Ahh! Jongin akuㅡahhh!"

Dunia Sehun memutih disusul dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa. Cairan panasnya menyembur membasahi perutnya dan perut Jongin, dan sebagian lagi jatuh ke _bed cover_.

Jongin tak membiarkan Sehun beristirahat pasca orgasme nya karena ia pun akan menyusul Sehun.

"Sehunh..aku datangㅡugh!"

Jongin menembakkan sarinya dan mengenai prostat Sehun di dalam sana. Sehun mendesis lemah merasakan hangat dan nyaman di dalam sana.

Jongin ambruk di samping Sehun, badan mereka masih saling menyatu.

"Bagaimana? Kau berubah haluan, bukan?"

Sehun enggan menjawab, gengsi. Dan ia termakan omongannya sendiri serta membenarkan ucapan teman-temannya.

"Kenapa diam?" Tanya Jongin lalu mengangkat dagu Sehun agar ia bisa menatapnya dengan leluasa.

Jongin melepas tautan tubuh mereka di bawah sana. Dan kembali menindih Sehun.

"Jawab aku."

Jari jemari Jongin mulai menggoda pintu masuk Sehun. Sehun mendesis.

 _Satu jari_

"Akh..i-iya.."

"Iya apa?"

 _Dua jari_

"Nnhh..a-aku beralih menjadi seorang _gay_.."

 _Tiga jari_

"Karena Kim Jongin brengsek sialanㅡaah! Oouhh…Jongin t-tidak! Mmhh..ahh.."

Gerakan Jongin berubah jadi melambat, dan Sehun tersiksa.

"J-jonginh.."

Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Apa?"

 _Keluar. Masuk._

"Nnhh..lebih cepat.."

"Minta maaf dulu padaku."

Sehun menatapnya heran,"Untuk apa?"

Jongin menyeringai kecil, jarinya menggaruk-garuk dinding rektum Sehun dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan. Sehun menggelinjang antara kegelian dan merasakan kenikmatan.

"Pertama, karena sering mengataiku."

 _Thrust!_

"Aah!"

"Lalu mengencani gadis lain, dan memaksakan diri untuk menjadi straight."

 _Thrust! Thrust!_

"Ahh! Hngh..!"

"Terakhir, jadilah kekasihku."

 _Thrust! Thrust! Thrust!_

Sehun sudah tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Ia hanya membutuhkan kenikmatan lebih dari ini. Ia merasa kurang.

"Haa..ahh! M-maafkan aku..Jonginh..!"

Jongin menaikkan kecepatannya sedikit demi sedikit,"Lalu?"

"Aku mau jadi kekasihmu..jika kau..ahh, mau menggantikan jarimu dengan penismu..unnhh.."

" _You'll got it, bitchy naughty baby_."

Sehun mengeras karena Jongin memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia suka itu.

" _Come in, master_ h~"

Sehun mulai berani menggodanya dan membuka lebar lubang merah mudanya yang berkedut hebat.

"Makan ini, sayang!"

 _Thrust!_

"Haa..umhh..ukh! ahh, ahhㅡjonginnhh..! mmh, nyahh.."

"Telan semuanya, _bitchy hole_! Akh, _fuck_!"

"Ahh, yahh! _I'm ur bitchy_ , _master_ hh~ unghh!"

.

.

.

 _Other side…_

"Y-yifan, kau dengar itu?"

"Mereka pasti bertengkar lagi. Sudah ayo tidur. Aku mengantuk."

"Ini berbeda. Kali ini dilengkapi dengan desahan dan suara ranjang yang berderit."

"Kau serius, manisku?"

Yifan bangkit lalu menempelkan telinganya ke dinding kamar. Dan benar saja. Suara serak yang saling mendesah bersahutan, samar-samar terdengar suara kulit yang saling beradu juga ranjang yang berderit.

"Kurasa mereka berdamai dengan caranya sendiri." Bisik Yifan di telinga si mungil Junmyeon.

"Uhh, ya kurasa."

Entah kenapa Junmyeon memerah mendengar erotisme kamar sebelah.

"Ayo tidur saja sebelum kau jadi tawanan ranjangku malam ini."

"A-ah, ne, ne.."

.

.

 **FIN**

 _Kotor. Ini kotor. Yang bikin kotor. Yang baca juga.g_

 _Gak pede sebenarnya mempublish ini. Tapi tetep nekat :3_

 _Orang baru langsung bikin esekesek :v_

 _Kurang panas? /sodorin kompor/_


End file.
